Kotaro Kazama
Kotaro Kazama is a main character in their Raigon Unit led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. and is the leader of his own Raigon unit in The Day of Black Snow 2: Perpetual Tribulation. In the new RP, Black Snow, Kotaro and Alice have started their own life together with their eleven year old daughter, Tsukiko. He is the Ninja of the group, although he is seen as the most cheerful one, which is not normally known to be depicted with Ninja's. He is also the leader of the Kazama Family and related to Zero Kazama, the great traitor of the Kazama Family as well as Aiyoku Kazama, youngest heir in line for the throne of the Kazama Family. He was in love with Gemma Mariella Wolfe, although he never recognized his feelings for her, and a good friend of Alex Furia's. He had a deep hatred of Saul Nikolai Chryst, although, he couldn't have seen the team without him. Currently, he has become married to Alice Cynthia Road as leader of the Kazama Family and has a eleven year old daughter to take care of. Personality Kotaro, when he was apart of the Raigon units, was normally very cheery and peaceful, not liking fighting. But when he does fight, a side of him that he does like pops up and he sometimes loses control and kills without any remorse of caring about anyone in the way. He has, however, managed to only show this side of him when he is at high altitudes of emotion. When not in battle or a war of some kind, he is cheerful, caring, and loving, only wanting to make the people around him happy. As he grew up into a man, he still prefers not fighting, but he has assumed very many heavy responsibilites as a father, as a leader of a very powerful family, and as a husband to Alice. In all honesty, Kotaro would rather stay here comfortably rather than fight in that awful army again. Background He is a trained warrior, despite his cheerful appearance and happy attitude. Despite the fact that he is a trained warrior of the ninja arts, he will usually not kill many of my enemies unless he is forced to. His life as a child grew up this way mainly because he was born into a family of ninja's, and most of my life has been him learning the ways of our clan and when he is going to become the leader of the family. However, he couldn't understand why they so desperately wanted him to become that, and because of his misunderstanding, he ran away from his household and became his own man with his own rules, living his life as a positive person instead of being a cold-blooded killer, as his family wanted to. Since then, he has become very much skilled in the arts of his own ability and learned to grow in skill through the years. He has not heard from my family since he ran away. And that was 15 years ago... The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation Part 0.1: The Days of Raigon Academy Catalyst arc *Back in the past, Kotaro Kazama was a bit of a different person, and this took place around the time he arrived at the Raigon Academy, before they were a Raigon unit, when he was 14, four years after running away from home. Kotaro, in the past, was much a cheerier person and enjoyed life even when the skies were dark. Even at this time, his feelings between Gemma Mariella Wolfe and Alice Cynthia Road were even very shaky around this time. *The story starts with Kotaro meeting the rest of his future comrades, now all of his friends, in the Raigon Academy, messing around and hanging out. The subject of vacation was brought up by Kotaro, and eventually, after thinking about it for a second, Kotaro came up with the idea to spend vacation together at a theme park. Everyone agreed with Kotaro, and they decided to meet there. *Despite being the one to suggest where they should spend vacation, Kotaro managed to be the one last one there. He soon found out what was going on from Alice, and it seemed that Eric was messing Kimiko and he went too far, and got himself humilated by her. When he arrived, he knocked Eric out, to make sure he wouldn't do anything else stupid to hurt himself even more than Kimiko had already done. Kotaro and Alice then started off towards the Nevermore Hospital where they could make sure he could be taken of properly. *However, during their way there, Kotaro revealed the real reason he was late (although this was simply implied), when Alice asked him if anything would attack them or if anything was hiding in the shadows. Kotaro explained that, when he was young, he was apart of a prestigious family that studied the ways of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu as well as many other forms of martial arts. After this was understood, he revealed to her that he had escaped and left that life because he knew it wasn't for him to be a senseless killing machine and he wanted to become his own person. Despite his parents and his family excepting this, his parents wanted him back. So, they started sending assassins after Kotaro and he has been trying to break away from them for so long. Alice was very kind to him, saying that he should choose to live his own life and do what he wanted to do, not what his parents thought would be best for him. Shortly after this, Kotaro and Alice shared their first kiss, although, the latter of the two thought that it was just a living in the moment sort of situation, not believing that Kotaro had actually liked her. *Their moment was interrupted shortly after, as Kotaro, Alice, and the unconscious Eric were suddenly attacked by the same assassins that he was just talking about. Kotaro's shoulder was cut badly, and he was overwhelmed, beaten until he thought he couldn't move until he realized that his friends were being attacked by the assassins. *With that newfound knowledge, Kotaro had a newfound source of strength and beat down and killed a few of the assassins, and unfortunately, he was knocked unconscious, by one of the last assassins that soon escaped afterwards. *He woke up a few hours later, with no memory of his time saving Alice and Eric from the assassins, including the kiss he had shared with Alice. He woke up for only a few seconds, after Alice told him to take some more rest. He woke a few minutes after that, finding a necklace that Gemma had placed on his neck, thinking that he would become known for it (unfortunately he was known for it). He went back to sleep, or feigned sleep, as he listened to what Alice and Eric started to talk about. Eric had tried to ask Alice out, but she rejected him, in the nicest way possible. Even though Kotaro hated stealing Eric's girl away from him, he had a smile across his face, as he actually fell asleep, the past arc ending there. The Day of Black Snow 2: Perpetual Tribulation RETURN OF THE RAIGON ARC *Kotaro Kazama, six years older, is called from his peaceful life as leader of the Kazama Family, to leader of a new Raigon unit consisting of old and new members of the previous Raigon unit that was once under the control of Ishiro Kazukazaoa. His sister, Aiyoku Kazama and his wife, Alice Cynthia Road are also recruited to join the unit. Character Relationships (The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation) Eric - Eric is Kotaro's best friend and has been since their days at the Raigon Academy. Despite being best friends, they seem to have a rocky time getting along. In the end, Kotaro knows for a fact that Eric will have his back when times get rough and he is willingly to do the same for Eric, and believes he really can lead the group if he just gets serious and takes everything seriously, as a leader should. Gemma Mariella Wolfe - Gemma was Kotaro's previous love interest. When their relationship first started back in the past, Gemma and Kotaro had a huge crush on each other. However, unfortunately, they were both extremely oblivious to each other's feelings and, after Gemma saw Kotaro macking on Alice shortly before leaving to fight against the Yamamoto Family, she stole a special trinket back from him given to him by her when they were younger, infruriated that Alice had stolen his heart away from her. Since then, they have barely spoken to one another, although, the tension between them is somewhat obvious. Saul Nikolai Chryst - Saul is someone who Kotaro does not like, for the life of him. He doesn't really know why but he doesn't seem to care for this man whatsoever. Although, in reality, he couldn't see their unit without him. Da'Liel Atsu Baas - Another person Kotaro doesn't seem to care for much, although this is unknown why as well. Maybe it's because Da'Liel doesn't care for him but he admires his strength and his respect for woman. Despite this, he did work alongside of him to defeat Kansuke Yamamoto and end the reign of the Yamamoto over the Kazama. So, he feels grateful to him and the rest of the unit for what they did. Alex Furia - As Eric and Kotaro seemed to become friends, Alex (a.k.a. Punk) seemed to become pretty good friends with the both of them. Kotaro admired Punk for his strength and determination to get the job done while also having the strength to hold back from killing someone when he found it necessary. During the six years while Kotaro had ruled over the Kazama Family, Punk had come to train Tsukiko and taught her Muay Thai martial arts techniques, allowing Punk and Kotaro to become better friends than he was with Eric. However, when Punk disappeared after awhile of not training with them, Kotaro figured he had been killed and left for dead. Alice Cynthia Road - Alice is one of Kotaro's most beloved people in the world, and she has been ever since they were kids. They fell in love when they kids in the Raigon Academy - although, this more or less one-sided - but didn't truly release their feelings for one another until they were a bit older and on the same unit. Six years before the second RP, he thought he had once had feelings for Gemma Mariella Wolfe. But, after realizing that she was too brash and rough for him, he began having feelings for Alice, which had come since he was kid because when he was kid, he had gotten amnesia and lost his memory of ever having feelings for Alice. But when that was brought back, they had gotten together and by the end of the first RP, Kotaro had impregnanted Alice and married her, over the course of the six years. Alice is once again with him on the same unit, and they are now married, and rulers of the Kazama Family, with Kotaro still loving her just as much even in the heat of battle. Zero Kazama - Aiyoku Kazama '- Aiyoku is Kotaro and Zero's youngest sibling, their little sister. She was hid away from Zero and Kotaro for a long time by Shintaro and Kimura and now is just brought out to meet her brother. She did not know Kotaro or Zero before this but she knows that Kotaro is a good man who helped their family win a tough war against the Yamamoto. Before leaving back to the city of Nevermore, Kotaro assigns Aiyoku to the spot of temporary leadership over the Kazama Family until he and Alice may return and rule on their own. 'Kansuke Yamamoto - Character Relationships (The Day of Black Snow 2: Perpetual Tribulation) Aiyoku Kazama - Alice Cynthia Road - Tally Abraham '- 'Ayoo Chiamaka Baas - Elena Brezhnev '- 'Da'Liel Atsu Baas '- 'Blade Cadenza '- 'Gemma Mariella Wolfe - Adrian Swift '- 'Estelle Rokair '- 'Zion '- 'Chiyo Mochizuki '- 'Masurao - Other Information He is very skilled in the ways of kenjutsu (sword techniques) and developed many of my own from the swords he has obtained over the years. He truly enjoys using the two handed style of swordsmanship known as the "dual-wielding" style, allowing him to freely control two swords at once. His favorite type of swords are the Katana, Nodachi, and a Jin Tachi mainly because of their length, swiftness, easy craftsmanship, and cutting ability. But he also likes to use my occasional Fuma Shuriken and smaller throwing knives, equipped with the the occassional trigger weapon connected to it. Quotes *(To enemy Black Snow Ninja) "Never underestimate a Ninja." *(To Da'Liel) "It worked, didn't it? Besides, don't criticize a Ninja for doing what he does best." *(To Punk about Eric drunkeness) "Punk, what is this fool trying to do? If I wasn't some beast mode type of anime based character then I would dead right now! Did you start something with him or is he just drunk out of his own mind and ours?" *(To Punk as he beat him to a pulp) "Punk, calm down! Punk, damn it, listen to me! We can settle this like civilized bei- Oh SHIT!" *(To Brother) "How about I kick your ass for beating the hell out of my comrade?" *(To Eric) "Eric, there's no need to become hostile to everyone around you. Ever since Ishiro has died, you've been acting differently. And, even though you could truly care less, I think you shouldn't be so hard on Alice. She does her best for the team, and honestly, I'd rather her take care of my wounds instead of any hospital. At least I know I can trust her more than I could trust them." *(To Saul) "We screwed up, Saul. Get over it, and stop losing your temper. At least we encountered the bastard, you didn't even get close to him. To me, it looks like you got screwed over as well. So, trying to blame us for something you yourself couldn't even do, you little prick, isn't helping us at all. Why don't you try helping us and not be so overbearingly annoying?" *(To Alice) "You're apologizing to me for me being a moron and getting myself hurt? I don't understand you sometimes, Alice... There is no way in hell that you need to apologize for that. I should actually thank you though... I would've never been able to survive this long without you on the team. We all do, even though it seems like we don't appreciate it, at times." *(To Eric) "Fine. I'll leave you alone. But make sure you're ready for what's ahead. We're going to need you be at your top form when you replace Ishiro." *(To his unit about them being told JJ joined Project Infinity) "Do they really think we're that stupid? I mean, seriously, why would JJ join with them? It makes no logical sense, whatsoever." *(To himself about killing a few enemies in the Infinity Tower) "Perfect shot. Who says I can't get a bulls-eye as easy as those gunslingers?" *(To Alice) "And what you always do is, doubt us, and lose confidence in our unit, despite the fact that it's small at the moment? How disrespectful to believe you wouldn't believe in yourself and your friends! Get with the program, Alice cause I'm tired of seeing you like this! We're a unit, no, more like a family! Dysfunctional at that. We work together well enough without anyone ever slowing us down! So, for what we've got here, there is always hope! I don't want to hear or see this act of being shy and afraid on the battlefield, Alice! So, unless you get up right now, and start acting like a part of this team, you can leave. Enough is enough." *(In the Past arc about the weather) "Hey guys, what's up? Isn't it a wonderful day out today?" He looked outside and the sky was dark with clouds of colors of gray and black. "Don't you guys think so? Man, the sun is shining so brightly today I could just get... engrossed in its awesomeness." *(In the Past arc to Eric) "Sarcasm. What a charming feature for someone like you, Eric. Like you're not ugly enough already." *(In the Past arc to everyone) "Well anyway, when is class starting? I want this last day before Vacation to be a good one. Not a crappy one but... the weather is so beautiful outside! How could anything ruin my day? Especially since I actually perfected that technique!" *(In the Past arc to everyone) "Cause, that would be the most awesome place to go right now. We're all at the prime moment to possibly meet someone special there, especially Eric, and maybe begin a life somewhere other than the military... Or, we can just go there and have fun. That works too." *(In the Past arc to Alice) "Alice... I'm Owling on top of a building kind of close to you and... I don't like what I see... Yes, Owling. Don't judge me..." *(To Venessa after her disparaging comments were made) "Hey, bitch, I hate you too." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Kazama Family Category:BSPT Category:BS2PT Category:Raigon Category:Ishiro's Unit Category:Kotaro's Unit